They Hunger
by Ahmad
Summary: (FINISHED)On N.Sanity Island, All is not well, Assassins strike, injuries,ghosts, Can The Bandicoots survive the phenomenon?
1. Assassination

**Assasination**

It was'nt a bright sunny day on N.Sanity island,the sun was coverd by clouds, bad luck was filling the place, and in a small house , all was not well...

Crunch had a feeling something would happen, he was very worried, Coco was out in the jungle, and they have'nt heard from her for hours...

Meanwhile, in the jungle, a young female Bandicoot named Coco lied down on the grass, as she looked at the not-so blue sky ,she had no idea of the time, the scary look of the sky distracted her.

Back at Crash's house

Crash, I have a feeling something bad will happen, Coco has been out for hours, I'm starting to get anxious, we should look for her, its getting dark... Said Crunch

But Crash was a mute teen, he can't talk, so he just nodded.

Yes Crunch, it is not like her to be late...We should look for her... Said Aku Aku

The search lasted hours, and the island became like the 10th dimension. Crash had tears in his eyes, he got so worried about hs sister...But things got worse, they heard shots, so they hurried back home...

Meanwhile, Coco was still starring at the sky, until...

Bang Bang!

Someone was trying to shoot he, she ran and screamed, but no one answerd, the assasin shot her leg, which made her fall to the ground, and have to drag herself home, she screamed and cryed for help, the assasin also shot he arm and slowed her down,fortunatly, she reach home, Crunh opend the door

Whats goin on? Oh no, hang on sis! I'll get you! Said Crunch

Crunch hurried to her and carried her back to the house, there Aku Aku nursed Coco with ancient medical substnaces, fortunatly, Coco survived, the shots were serious, but she survived, the word of the assasin reached Cortex and his minions, and since they joined forces with the good, they were also anxious, and Dingodile got furious when he heard the victem was Coco

Which idiot would do such a thing. Said Cortex. Hurting a poor harmless 12-year old girl!

They all gathered in Crash's hut

Crunch came in rushing

Okay, I just got word that the assasin is still here, he's not a human, and his next victem, is Crash. said Crunch

Crash looked stunned and worried.

Crunch,(ow) we should put Crash Cortex Castle, no one goes there anymore. Said Coco in a sick voice...Go without me now, I'll survive here, just make sure he's safe...

Crash was put in the castle, with Crunch and Aku Aku protecting him, no use, at night, the assassin sneeked in...

Bang Bang!

The sound woke up everone on the island, they all rushed, to the castle, Dingodile stayed with Coco, but luckily, the assassin missed, but the injury was serious, the bullet scratched Crash's liver, he was sent to Neo's lab to get recoverd, but when they returned home, both Dingodile and Coco, dead...

No! NO! NOOOO!Wake up man wake up! Please don't be dead... Screamed Crunch

No! Dingodile! Why that little ! He should have never attacked yous... Screamed Pinstripe, and shot the ceiling

Crash touched Coco's body, not commenting, looking at her, frowing, and crying...Making low, short moans...He kissed her, and rushed to his room...

Who's that assassin? Who is he ? I'll kill HIM! I"LL KILL HIM! Screamed Aku AKu

Brother please calm down, you're getting me worried... Said Uka Uka

NO! He killed Dingodile, he killed Coco, and he almost killed Crash, he was lucky Crash came out of the infermary alive! OO. After screaming, Aku Aku started crying...

Grr! He killed Dingodile! HOW DARE HE DOES THAT! Said Cortex...

At midnight , they noticed a black object walking through the woods, it had a dangerous shotgun. Dingodile came to, they were surprized, Dingodile explained what happend. He confessed

I killed Coco, I had to! She was in so much pain when you guys left, she passed out a few minutes from the pain, so I had to rid her of it, so , I got a knife, and killed her... Said Dingodile

No Dingodile, I know you would never kill me, I still alive! They were amazed, not to mention releaved, to find out Coco was still alive, she explained that dingodile passed out before killing her, since he was afraid, he mistkenly stabbed himself in his arm, which caused his blood to spray everywhere, then she passed out again because of the pain. Thats what happend she said...

**_But the assassin was still out there, will it leave? Review to find out, the next chapters will only include Crash Coco and Crunch, some will include Dingodile,Ripper Roo, Pinstripe, and Nina Cortex, and I deleted my story ''How It all Began'' Since it was'nt like I planned, but I'll repost it, in a better version of the Story.Please Review for This story!_**


	2. Blood Thirsty

Blood Thirsty 

Things got better on the island, Crash was worried about Coco, and did'nt let her go out ,but Aku Aku has been seeing creatures with claws , wandering on the island, the creatures moaned strrange words, some of the looked weak and dropped down dead.

Crunch and Crash sat next to Coco as she got better, Crash sat there commentless, and Crunch was tense, they were both worried about there little sister, with all those creatures and assassins around, suddenly, one of the creatures broke the door and went in.

Crash spun the creature, but this species was too fast, Crunch punched it, and sent it flying, the creature whent up and scratched Crash, then, Aku Aku vaporized the creature, and its head fell down, and started moving!

Crash! Crunch! its a headcrab! Dont let it go for your head, or you'll become one of those creatures! Said Coco

Crash was able to destroy the headcrab, but they were not safe yet...

You look worried... Said Crunch to Aku Aku

Its Coco I'm worried about, these creatures need the best blood the can get to stay alive, Coco is the one on this island with the pure-est and cleanest and redest blood. Said Aku Aku

We must do something! We have to get them out of here! Said Crunch

Crash nodded

There's only one way, but it means that I have to die...But I'll do it, I'll sacrefice for you're saftey.. Said Coco

No! We will not consider feeding you to the zombies! Said Aku Aku

Zombies? Thats what those things are? Asked Crunch

Gr, I should'nt have said that! Aku Aku shouted

Dingodile broke the door in

Mate, those , things .. They are all around the place, you must do somtin'! Said Dingodile. They killed Pinstripe, Tiny Tiger, and injured Ripper Roo

Aw! Poor Roo! Said Coco

They stayed at Crash's house , worried ,and scared... So they sent the bravest two between them all, Crash and Dingodile, they were sent to destroy the sorce of the creatures' births. **_What will happen? Review to find out!  
Sorry this chapter is short, but I had no good ideas... DO YOU THINK THIS STORY SHOULD HAVEALOT OFCHARACTER DEATH? If you think it should, WHO SHOULD DIE?(I apologize for takingsome plotsfrom other stories without asking)_**


	3. A Painful Death

A Painful Death 

When Dingodile and Crash returned, they explained that the zombies became very dangerous, Crash showed them a wound he got from a zombie, Coco was fed up, and insisted that Crunch kills her, she did'nt want others to die, and since the zombies' focus was to get Coco's blood, the zombies attacked everyone , to get Coco to be alone...

No! No Coco! I will NOT leave you there! You'll stay here with us!Even if we'll have to live our lives with those freaks. Said Crunch.

Coco , you must not kill yourself just for us, please stay.. Said Aku Aku

Please stay , please stay. Those words echoed in Coco's head, she hisetated between commiting suicide, or keeping her love ones in danger, she can't leave them in danger, so that night, Coco escaped from the house,forcing herself to move, the pain in her legs that were shot by an assassin before was dragging her back, but she reached the place where zombies gather.

The next day Coco's disappearence had everyone anxious, they all looked for her, until Crash found her lying on the ground, but she was still alive, the zombies attacked her at night, but were scared from a voice... They tore of Coco's entire left foot,making her have to move in a wheelchair,she did'nt care,she never cared about her looks,and safety,she attempted it again, but Crunch caught her.

Coco, please, we're safe , its enough those creature tore of your leg.You won't be able to spin like Crash anymore! Said Crunch

Later that night

Thats it, I'm escaping now, on this wheelchair, and hopefully those zombies will finish me off! Thought Coco

Coco did escape, they looked for her again, and they found her on the ground, blood all over her body, but her beautifull image still remained, they approached the body, sobbing and crying hardly, Crunch and Crash, her only brothers, hugged her, they got blood on there bodies, her whole body was all cuts , wounds,and scratches...

Where are they? WHERE ARE THOSE CRAZY ZOMBIES! I"LL DESTROY THEM! Aku Aku shouted.

The zombies did'nt leave yet, there was a war between them and the heroes...for what the creatures have done

Crash ran to the river after the zombies killed everyone, he was the one remaining on the island, he did'nt want to commit suicide, but a zombie grabbed him, got a sharp stone from the ground, but suddenly, everything became dark, a man's voice was heard, and a man in blue cloths came out... The man talked to Crash..

Crash Bandicoot,in the flesh, you've been in a fine tragedy, your freinds all died but you remained, but I'm afraid you won't be with us for a while. After saying that , the man disappeared, Crash was left in a dark area, with nothing,except air,he had flashbacks,and memories of his life, he stayed there in that dark are, where all his memories where remembered...

The End

**_There MIGHT be a sequel for this. Tragic end huh? My stories are becoming short(sorry) but I'm not good in tragic stories, expect a humor(and longer) story soon! P.S The idea about the blue mysterious man(A.K.A G-Man) and Those zombies is from The game ''Half-Life''_**

**_The End_**


End file.
